


Múerdago con muchos besos

by Soy_AntiCoral



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 06:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9060919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soy_AntiCoral/pseuds/Soy_AntiCoral
Summary: Porque Tendou quiere una fiesta, pero no sólo eso un muérdago para besar, besar a todos sin excepción.





	

**Author's Note:**

> «Haikyuu!! No me pertenece, sólo juego con los personajes de Haruichi Furudate».

Algo que le gustaba mucho a Satori era cuando todos, pero en serio “Todos”, como decía Kenjirou “Le cumplen siempre los caprichos a Tendou”, está no era la excepción porque había pedido, rogado era lo mismo, que se hiciera una fiesta con todos los miembros del equipo de voleibol y sí, de nuevo se salió con la suya y ahora todos estaban celebrando una fiesta de navidad, hasta aceptaron hacer el intercambio de regalos.

 

El día de la fiesta fue el veinticinco de diciembre, en el gimnasio, todo estaba organizado claro por Tendou, en que les indico a todo el equipo lo que debían llevar, él sólo debía converse al entrenador que al principio se negó a aceptar algo así, fue convencido por un Tendou bastante bueno para hacer al final lo que él quería.

 

Con ayuda de Reon y Semi colocaron mesas, sillas y una bocina prestada del club audiovisual. Colocaron algunas luces de colores para hacerlo ver más navideño. Dado que la fiesta sería un poco más tarde había tiempo.

 

Los primeros en llegar fueron Goshiki y Ushijima que trajeron lo pedido respectivamente. Tendou no podía evitar estar como chicle sobre Ushijima preguntándole miles de cosas sin sentido, aun cuando lo visitaba casi todo los días a su habitación. Semi no lo detuvo porque estaba acostumbrado a ver a esos dos hablando o más bien Tendou hablando como cotorro a Ushijima.

 

Luego de dar cada uno felicidades comenzaron a hacer el intercambio de regalos. Todos estaban muy tranquilos en vueltos en diferentes platicas respecto a ello: Goshiki buscaba la atención como siempre de Ushijima que hablaba de forma pausada con Reon, Shirabu y Kawainishi estaban cómodos con su silencio entre menos palabras más agradable era para ellos. Tal vez esa calma le estaba poniendo los pelos de punta a Semi un poco de sospecho de que Tendou estuviera tan calmado en una esquina, cosa que no entendía Yamagata en que si Semi decía “Tendou trama algo” era porque Tendou tramaba algo.

—Ahora que lo pienso nos ha estado dando la espalda desde hace un buen rato —dijo al percatarse que Tendou estaba hecho bolita en una esquina del gimnasio.

—Algo trama —dijo con seguridad Semi, sin más debía prevenir lo que fuera que tramaba Tendou.

«Y ahí está» pensó Yamagata siguiendo a Semi, porque era un poco curioso, sólo un poco, estar mucho tiempo con Semi contagiaba “la curiosidad” de saber lo que pasaba alrededor.

—Sé que tramas algo —dijo directo al estar al lado de Tendou que no se inmutaba por la presencia del contrario.

—Te habías tardado, Eita —susurró mostrando el gesto más inocente y divertido que tenía, se levantó con las manos en la espalda, provocando la mirada acusadora de su amigo—, pero no te preocupes, no tramo nada.

—Ese tono de voz no me parece nada convincente, Tendou —dijo cruzándose de brazos—. ¿Qué ocultas?

—Eita, soy un hombre inocente.

—¿Qué tienes en las manos?

—No es nada malo —dijo soltando unas pequeñas risas—, sólo es algo que a muchos harán feliz.

—Tendou, sólo se claro.

—¡Un muérdago! —grito de forma cantarina y emocionada, al mostrar entre sus manos un pequeño palo de madera que tenía amarrado con un hilo exactamente lo mencionado: un muérdago.

Al instante Yamagata se alejó más de la escena y de la plática, porque no había hablado ni nada, Tendou lo tenía en la mira, pero podía fingir demencia.

El grito llamo la atención de más de uno de los integrantes que actuaron con más facilidad con demencia. Goshiki perdió el interés de llamar la atención de Ushijima y fue directo al alboroto que sus otros dos superiores hacían; Semi peleaba con Tendou para quitarle la maldita varita de las manos.

—¿Qué hacen superiores?

—Goshiki, ahora no —Sentenció al instante que lo miró tan cerca y la risita de Tendou aumentaba de un pequeño chillido de ratón a un claxon.

—Tsutomu, ¿sabes lo que pasa cuando una persona está debajo de un muérdago?

—¿Eh? Sí —dijo confundido por la repentina pregunta dado que no respondía ni uno de los dos lo que él había preguntado—. La persona debajo de ella debe ser besada, ¿no? Algo Así es la tradición.

—¡Exacto! —Alejó de un empujo a su mejor amigo que se distrajo por un momento y Satori tomó la oportunidad para usar la varita y acercarse a Goshiki—. Yo estoy debajo de él.

—Oh… —susurró aun confundido, pero la sonrisa orgullosa de Tendou le hizo reaccionar—. ¡Oh!

—Sí, sí.

—Con tan pocas palabras se están entendiendo —susurró Yamagata mirando la escena.

Goshiki como siempre emocionado se acercó a Tendou que ya lo esperaba emocionado por su gran idea, Semi ya no tuvo tiempo para decir que no le siguiera la corriente. Goshiki ya estaba besando la mejilla de Tendou, luego Tendou hizo lo mismo con el menor que se le ilumino la cara con una gran sonrisa y un leve color carmín.

—Eres un buen chico, Tsutomu —dijo acariciándole los cabellos.

—¡Muchas gracias! —gritó con toda su felicidad al máximo.

 

—¿No sé qué es lo divertido y a quién estás haciendo feliz, Tendou? —Masculló Semi un poco irritado cruzándose de brazos—. El único feliz aquí eres tú.

—¡Ahora tú, Eita! —chilló acercando la varita sobre la cabeza de su amigo.

—¿Quieres un beso mío? ¿No un puño?

—Oh, vamos, sé que quieres besarme —susurró coqueto, Semi gruño para luego suspirar.

Tendou cerró los ojos y le puso la mejilla derecha, Semi alzó su puño y por un momento Yamagata creyó que lo golpearía de verdad, pero beso sus nudillos y le dio un suave toque a la mejilla que le coloco Tendou.

—Ese si fue un beso al estilo Eita —canturreó, Semi rodo los ojos desinteresado para ocultar un poco su vergüenza. Tendou se le arrojó en brazos y le beso la mejilla de una manera que pareciera que devoraba su mejilla, Semi trató de alejarlo, pero no lo logró, sólo le quedo esperar a que Tendou parará.

 

Pero ahí no murió, no, Tendou no era de dejar las cosas a medias, hizo que Goshiki y Yamagata igual besaran a Semi. Luego Yamagata fue el punto de encuentro para ser besado, seguido por Goshiki que parecía emocionado y divertido.

La situación no cambio cuando fue tras de Taichi que quiso salir despavorido del lugar, Shirabu ya no se resistió, no valía la pena luchar sabiendo que al final Tendou ganaría, en que eso no evito que soltará alguno que otro gruñido.

 

Cuando ya estaban ante Reon y Ushijima todos estaban haciéndolo de manera monótona, besando las mejillas contrarias como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Tendou a veces contagiaba la despreocupación ajena. En que no impidió los nervios que sintieron al acercarse a Ushijima, pero el contrario no le molesto en ningún momento ello. Tendou fue el único que beso más de dos veces la mejilla de Ushijima, cuando llevo cinco besos lo detuvieron por miedo a que hiciera incomodarlo o peor enfadarlo.

 

Creyendo que todo había acabado Tendou volvió alzar la voz en el gimnasio—: ¡Ahora vamos por las parejas! —gritó alertando a más de uno.

—No, no y no —sentenció Eita, preparado a moler a golpes a Tendou si era necesario para quitarle ese estúpido palo con muérdago de las manos.

—Buu, no seas aburrido, Eita —Hizo un puchero bastante cómico hasta para alguien como Shirabu—. Hoy estoy siendo el espíritu de navidad y de medio tiempo como cupido.

—¡Ah, perdón! No te avisaron, estas despedido.

Tendou esta vez no iba a lograr nada porque su único aliado estaba siendo contenido por Reon y Kawainishi, pero el contrario no se daba cuenta de ello, tendría que rendirse antes…

—Estoy seguro que más de uno le gustaría besar a la persona que le gusta como a mí.

—Ajá, lo que digas —Extendió su mano—. Dame el muérdago.

—Aguafiestas.

 

Más de uno estuvo feliz de que ese muérdago pasará a estar en manos de alguien como Semi, Tendou se fue con Ushijima derrotado, Ushijima estaba en una silla cercana a la mesa dónde estaban los aperitivos y unos de segundo año platicaban.

Tendou comenzó a picotear algunos aperitivos, escuchaba a Semi diciéndole que tomará un plato para servirse y no andar toqueteando la comida, cosa que ignoró de manera olímpica.

—Wakatoshi, ¿me dejas aun besarte sin muérdago? —Fue directo al grado, volteando a ver al As del equipo.

—¡Tendou! —gritó alarmado Semi al escuchar esa atrevida y desvergonzada pregunta.

—Adelante.

Pero se quedó sin voz para poder exclamar algo ante la respuesta de Ushijima, no estaba seguro si Ushijima era consciente de que hablaba de besarlo en la boca y no en la mejilla.

Kawainishi prefirió mirar a otro lado, Shirabu le siguió, Yamagata se cubrió los ojos avergonzado, Reon tapo los ojos de Goshiki sin saber muy bien el por qué.

 

 

—Feliz navidad, Wakkun —susurró Tendou rozando los labios ajenos con los suyos, tenía sus brazos aferrados como serpientes al cuello de Ushijima.

—¿Yo también puedo hacer eso? —preguntó Goshiki bastante curioso a Semi.

—Goshiki, por favor, ahora no —dijo bastante avergonzado y sorprendido por el menor que no comprendía porque ellos podían y él no.

**Author's Note:**

> \o/ Feliz navidad.  
> Esto lo escribí sin mucha intención de que fuera muy largo ni muy profundo, sólo me dieron ganas. LoL
> 
> Bueno, espero que hayan tenido felices fiestas y algún calcetín para ser elfos libres~  
> Nos vemos.  
> Larga vida y prosperidad.


End file.
